I Miss Him
by Pugluver64
Summary: Kendall And Katie have their moments and this is one of them. Kendall misses his dad. Katie helps him over it but is it easy? One-shot Cute story.


**Hey Guys! Sorry I will try and update today all my stories. I did say TRY so don't get mad if I don't please and hope you enjoy and the Katie and Kendall story is coming out soon. :) Please Read the authors note at the bottom and I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Katie's Pov.**

Today is the 11th Anniversary of Daddy, I don't know how the heck Kendall is taking it but it looks like he is taking it pretty well.

"Carlos give me the pen!" He yelled at Carlos

"What you gonna do about it Kenny?" He teased

"You know what never mind I'll get another one." He said then left to his room.

That surprised Mom, Me, James, Logan and mostly Carlos.

"Whoa what just happened why is Kendall acting this forgiving he always wrestles Carlos for something if he doesn't get it." James said

"Kendall didn't tell you did he?" I asked

"Tell us what Katie?" Logan asked

"Mom how could Kendall not tell his best friends?" I asked while walking over to her

"Kendall hasn't told them yet but he told me he did just two years when you were two Katie." She said

"Really and he told me he had told them last year." I said

"Tell us what?" James asked

"Well maybe he said he did but he forgot and told us he did but how could that happen he never forgets." Mom asked me

"Exactly Kendall doesn't forget and he tells us and his best friends everything like always."

"Tell us what?" Carlos Asked

"That our Dad died okay you happy I told you huh?" I yelled

They were all shocked at my outburst, but I had to tell them they were getting a bit too annoying.

"Katie when did this happen?" Logan asked but confused that I wasn't crying

I sighed "Eleven years ago."

"But that's how old you are Katie." James said

"No dip Sherlock!" I snapped back

"Okay I'm so confused Kendall tells us everything but he wouldn't us that your dad died." Carlos said

"Yeah well I don't know how Kendall is taking it so don't make a big deal out of this like you always do understand me." I asked in my serious tone

"Fine." They all said

It passed 10 minutes and the guys kept asking me how was I doing and how I was taking all of this.

"Guys!" I yelled

"What?" They said at the same time

"I am eleven years old and this happened eleven years ago so I didn't get the chance to meet my dad so stop asking me if I'm okay cause I am."

They just looked at me with hurt faces

"Look I'm sorry but the only one you should be worrying about is Kendall not me okay Kendall was the only one who meet dad as a child."

"Oh okay thanks Katie." They said

They got on their idea faces … Uh-oh not good.

"Katie have you seen my water bottle?" Kendall yelled while walking over to me

"Kendall not a good time right now to come to the kitchen!" I whispered yelled to him

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled in a happy tone and gave him a hug

"Carlos! What are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing and I'm sorry." Carlos said

"Carlos you idiot!" I yelled out loud

"Why is he an idiot and what is he sorry for?" Kendall asked me

"Just don't worry about it Ken"

"No it's okay let me hear it." He said daring me

"Fine they were annoying me so I told them about Dad." I said

"You what?" He whispered in shock and disbelief

"I had to know Kendall when were you ever going to tell them anyways?" I said

"Never cause they'll be acting like this every year." he said with tears in his eyes

I then found my big brother surrounded by Logan, James and Carlos trying to comfort him

"Kendall why didn't you tell us and just let us help." James said

"Cause you'll act like this." He said

Then Logan took a few steps forward and Kendall took a few steps back.

"Kendall come on we're best friends." Logan said while putting on his friendly smirk

"You know what just leave me alone and if anyone wants to know how I'm doing it's only Katie and Mom who will know." Kendall said

Then Kendall opened the door and ran out.

"Kendall!" I yelled and ran after him

I looked all over the place. In the lobby, the pool, the gym, the smoothie cart and even at the hockey rink but he wasn't at any of those places.

Then it hit me. Kendall loves writing things under a tree in the shade in a nice windy day in the Palm Woods Park!

How did I not see that. I mentally slapped my hand on my forehead.

And just where I expected him to be he was there in his favorite place writing. I climbed the tree and watched him for a while. Then I heard him say something.

"Is that suppose to be a letter or thoughts?" I asked my big brother

He jumped and looked around trying to find out where the voice came from.

"You know what everyone looks down but what they really don't do is look up." I said

Kendall looked up and smiled

He patted a spot next to him.

I jumped down and sat next to him.

"Where you spying on me Katie?" He asked

"Well.. Um" I tried to explain.

He just laughed "It's okay Katie but you could of done that from the bushes." He said while pointing to them

"Man I am off my A-game today." I said

He just laughed and then just stared at the notebook on his lap.

"You really miss him don't you Kendall?" I asked

He nodded and whispered "Yeah"

"Kendall?"

"Yes Katie." He said

"Can you tell me how dad was like?"

He smiled and nodded. He told me the story of how he was like and stopped at the end not daring to say it.

"Then what happened Kendall?"

"He died." He said not looking up but tears dropping on the notebook page.

I took the notebook out of his lap and lifted his head wiped his tears I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes shining in the sunlight and smiled

"Kendall remember this okay." I said before I told him anything

He nodded

"When you need help or anything we come to each other okay and talk it out I love you Kenny and I want you to smile." I said then smiled

He smiled back and nodded "Okay."

I gave him another hug.

"Katie?"

"Yes big brother?"

"I Love You."

"Me Too.

And we sat at the park under that tree for the rest of the day watching the sunset was perfect we had a great day mostly I was happy for Kendall and I know Kendall was happy for me.

**Okay so that's it this story just came to me. What do you think I like it and the big brother little sister moments I love. :) Thanks and please review. Also this is my first One- Shot! :)**


End file.
